Corey
by kwityerbeliaken
Summary: Male version of Coraline, with a slightly different, SLASH and smut-filled plot. More chappies go up if I get good reviews. Male!CoralineXWybie COMPLETED FINALLY
1. Wybie

**Alright! This is my version of Coraline; cept I've replaced Coraline with a teenage, homosexual boy named Corey! YAY! xD**

**Yes, I know. I'm sick. But my girlfriend seems to like all my stories so far, so I don't see any reason NOT to do this one. I've been hankering to for awhile.**

**Oh, another plus! I'm doing it in 1st person! Oooh! :) Finally, huh?**

**WARNING: Later chappies, if not the first, contains smut. This isn't simply just PWP, like my KenXAkihiko fics... Haha.**

**Enjoy, and please review your opinion about whether I should continue with this.**

* * *

The long, drive here from Pontiac, Michigan was shit. No fancy airlines to take us there in a zip; nope, not with your Dad and Mom having a Gardening Catalog writer and editor's salary. We just had to make due with the tiring, boring, trip-by-car all the way to damned Oregon, of all places.

I slumped in my car seat, the tell tale frown on my face that I usually always kept there nowadays. Being a sixteen year old, and male at that, I've always had an incredibly boring life. Boring childhood, boring holidays, boring schooldays, boring friends... the only thing that wasn't gradually growing boring by the second, was my overly active imagination.

Too active, at least for the kind of life that I'm living.

**"Hn, finally."** Announced my mom, pulling to a stop. It was dark outside; still day time, but way too cloudy to be considered light out. Being summer, everywhere was supposed to be way sunny. Even in good ol' Pontiac, MI, it was hotter than shit out.

**"We're here, Fuss-pot. You can wipe that pout off your face now."** My Dad still called me such an old, embarrassing, childhood name. Cripes almighty, I love the guy, but he could really be a doofus at times.

My arms folded across my chest, I sat up, rolling my window down in the back. I leaned over the edge of the door, window now fully down. I poked my head out, looked around, scrunched my eyebrows together, and sighed. This place actually looked like shit. Mud and dirt everywhere. Sure, I liked mud when I was a kid, since my parents and I used to garden all of the time. But now, it just looked totally useless. How could you garden in such awful looking weather?

I finally got out, shutting the door before unhooking the bands of wires that held a few of our suitcases on top. I took one of mine, and my mom's, starting to carry them up across the porch and front door. My Dad and I continued this, until every suitcase in the trunk and on top of the car was unloaded into the house. My Mom didn't do much, because of her neck injury.

Yes, I had forgotten to mention that she was injured. She wasn't paying attention, and had ran into a truck. A TRUCK. And it wasn't even moving.

I think she sort of deserved it, for not paying better attention.

Knowing she'd probably slap me silly for saying that, I always kept it quiet, grumbling it indistinguishably to myself when I needed a little, 'pick-me-up'.

I wheeled my suitcases past the gray, ultimately dead looking kitchen. Then past the boring and non-entertaining hallway, with stairs. I looked up those stairs dejectedly, knowing all too well that my room was up there. The stairs looked old and rickety enough; could they handle one hundred and twenty pounds, plus a few suitcases stuffed to kingdom come? We'd just have to see.

Thank heavens the stairs didn't give in, though I almost did. Carrying those things were hell, up those damned stairs.

After several trips up and down those stairs, carrying bags, suitcases, and all kinds of luggage, I nearly passed out in relief when the movers showed up. The great thing about that was, no personal labor of your own was involved. Which meant I got to relax and explore.

I slipped on a yellow raincoat; pretty standard for this type of weather, since it looked like it might rain soon anyway. Zipping it up, over a white, wool-knitted, long sleeved sweater that fit my slender but slightly toned form, and letting the coat drop down, nearly past my dark blue jean covered knees I patted the coat down. My yellow rain boots matched as well.

I left the hood down, since it wasn't entirely raining yet. And hoods always messed up my hair; not that I liked it perfect, but I liked it at least suitable. Speaking of which, my hair was an incredibly deep, blue color, that almost matched the tone of my jeans. Weird, huh?

I mean, I'm not an alien or anything, this shouldn't be some strange phenomenon. My parents' hair isn't blue, or anything.

I hate my blue hair. But I wouldn't dare try dying it.

I stomped out the back door, letting the big, burly, moving men get their job done, probably only to receive a lousy tip from my cheap Mom afterward. Mud sloshed around my boots, making it a bit hard to walk. I sighed, stuffing my hands inside my coats' pockets.

The great Corey Jones... stalking out in the mud. Didn't sound so great at all.

I, Corey, walked... and walked. I hadn't gotten my morning jog in, so I was feeling a bit antsy. Walking past the area where the garden would be kept, I noticed how empty it seemed now. If anything, at least I had the garden to look forward to. Even though gardening had kept my family apart, through work, and all the seriousness of it... gardening also kept us together, whether it was the first squash that I planted with my parents, to the marigolds we kept on the porch at our old house... Hopefully, we'd be able to share lots more memories together, then just the ones that I held onto dearly.

I scoffed at that, crouching down to pick up a pebble. I resumed my walking, now on a narrow trail on the side of a rising hill, which overlooked the Pink Palace Apartments; the place in which I and my family had moved to. I bounced the pebble in my left palm, eyed it for a spell, then swung my arm back, before flinging it outward. The pebble crashed onto some rocks up above me, on another trail on the slow rising hill. I heard an animalistic screech, which made me jump and nearly cry out. I hurriedly continued my walk down the path, trying to shake off whatever fear I had of the sudden noise.

I came to a clearing at which I decided to rest. I sat on a large boulder, my elbows on my knees, my chin held gently in my hands. Hopefully, whatever it was that I hit wasn't too angry with me.

**"Hey, you!"** I heard an unrecognizable voice. It was deep, masculine. I was instantly frightened, thinking that I had trespassed, or was in trouble; the voice seemed to hold authority. Whipping my head in the direction of the voice, my eyes widened.

Standing opposite me at the clearing stood a single silhouette. He was sort of masked behind a tree that he was under, until he stepped out from under it. Now, I could see him more clearly. My shoulders relaxed and slumped, looking at him like I could care less about what he called me to attention for.

It was definitely a male in his teens; he was tall, had a well toned figure. His body was nothing to laugh at, since it looked apparent that he had hit the gym often. His dark colored skin looked silky to the touch... but I was too stubborn to compliment him on it.

**"What're you doing here? This is private property of the Pink Palace Apartments."** Said he, his arms folded across his chest, which was covered with a black raincoat. His sleeves were rolled up, however, which revealed his masculine, well-defined arms. I crossed my arms right back at him, mustering the biggest frown I could.

**"I just _moved_ into the Pink Palace. I think I'm at least allowed to chill here, in this _mudhole_ you call a town."** Retorted I, sounding a lot angrier then I was. I was cranky, and not really in the mood.

The other boy's stern expression softened, and eased. His arms fell to his sides completely before he started to give off a chuckle. He moved closer, and I stared at him, defiant, but at a loss for words. This weirdo, however good looking he may be, yells at me and then starts laughing? What is _wrong_ with Oregon?

He came over and sat down next to me on the large rock. I tried not to look at him from up close, and ended up looking at the muddy, boring ground instead. I bit my lower lip softly as he started to talk.

**"My Grandma, she _owns_ the Pink Palace. But... she _never_ rents to anybody with kids. Huh." **He said, before holding out a gloved, big hand. **"I'm Wybie, by the way. What'd you get saddled with?"**

**"Hmph. I didn't get saddled with anything; my name is Corey Jones. W-Wait... Wybie?"** I had questioned, confused at such a... different name as Wybie. Too confused to wonder why Wybie's grandmother hadn't rented to people with children. Nonetheless, I took his hand in mine, my own small hand getting smaller in comparison with his. Even through his glove, I could feel the heat radiating from it. It felt nice.

**"Short for Wyborne. I don't like it either. Nice to meet you though, Corey."** He replied, shrugging his shoulders before letting go of my hand. I stared at him incredulously, at him having such an awkward name. But I didn't question it further.

**"So, where'd you come from? It doesn't seem like you like the rain much. Or mud."** Wybie had said, taking of his glove to run a bare hand through his slightly messy, curly brown hair. I liked that hair.

**"Pontiac."** After I had answered his question, he looked at me weird.** "Uhm, _Michigan_."** He understood me at that, his head bobbing up and down.

**"Well. We're the only two kids around here, so we might as well get along. I'm also pretty good with plumbing and maintenance, so if _anything_ breaks down over there, give me a holler; the place _is _over one hundred and fifty years old." **With that, Wybie finished, getting up from the rock and back over to the tree. Then, he pulled out a bike from a place where I hadn't seen before, and rode it down the hill. I sat up a little straighter, watching after him.

It started to rain and get colder, leaving my shallow breathing visible, my cheeks a burning red, and giving me the irresistible urge to cover my face with the yellow hood of my coat.

It had to be the rain, to get me to act so strangely.

* * *

**Wagah! FIRST CHAPPIE! Please review, tell me if I should continue it. I don't want it to be a big waste of time, while finding out that nobody wants to read it. **


	2. The Doll, Lemon

_Chapter two of Corey! Not much to say... well, cept:_

_Thanks for the review, creepyfangirl09. I'm doing this for you, and for my girlfriend who was so supportive of it. Thanks babe! :]_

_Without further adieu... oh wait, there's more~ :I_

_DISCLAIMER/WARNING: Don't own Coraline, I'm just messing with the plot. CONTAINS SMUT. Masturbation smut. Oooh, did I just ruin the great surprise for you? Darn._

_Enjoy~_

* * *

The second week, after I had met Wybie, was amazing. He and I spent a lot more time together, more time then I had ever spent with my parents all at once. Wybie showed me around town, around the Pink Palace apartments, told me some quirky and funny stories about what had taken place during school last year... and it was all great.

I was feeling really good about Wybie... and what we had at the moment just wasn't enough, for me. I wanted to become something more to him than just a simple friend... but what was it that I really wanted?

I mean, sure, I'm gay. I'll admit that; I'm just not really into girls like most straight guys are. But that hadn't meant that I'd ever actually slept with a guy... let alone taken a deep interest in him like this... or even kissed one, for that matter.

But Wybie was special. He knew just what to say at the perfect time, just to get me laughing. And it worked, since he was irresistible.

How could I not fall in love with him? It was _inevitable_.

**"Hey, Corey, I brought you something."** It was nearly a month away from school starting again, as our seemingly short vacation was coming to an end.

I dreaded the end of my free time with Wybie.

**"Ohh, what is it?"** I asked, giving a small smile, while tucking a stray strand of blue hair back behind my ear. Jeez, I looked quite the sight, looking up sheepishly at Wybie, just to wimp out and look away before our eyes could actually meet. I couldn't help what Wybie did to me.

We sat close together, on the log that Wybie had first caught me on. He pulled out a lump wrapped up in newspaper. I eyed it speculatively, watching as he unwrapped it. My eyes widened, I inaudibly gasped, and my cheeks burned intensely.

Wybie held the doll up to my face, my fingers held up to the lower half of my face as I stared incredulously. There, in his hands, was a mini version of me. Literally; blue hair, freckles, pale, glowing skin... the doll even had the yellow raincoat that I adorned on myself when going outside in the moist atmosphere.

**"D-Did you make that for me?"** I finally asked, in a little mix of shock and pleasure. Wybie must've liked the reaction that he got, because he chuckled. Though, he shook his head after I had asked.

**"No, I found it at my place. It looked like you, so I thought you should have it."** The doll was handed over to me. I looked a little down, after hearing that it wasn't made for me by him, but I took the doll anyway, looking at it.

**"... It's pretty well-made. I'm not usually one to play with dolls... but I guess I'll keep it."** Of course, it was only as to be a memento from Corey, and nothing else.

Wybie grinned at me. I gave him a small, shy smile back. His expression dug towards my heartstrings, pulling at them so tightly, I was sure they were responsible for the huge lump forming in my throat. Somehow.

**"Wyborne, Wyborne!"** Called a voice from the distance. My eyebrows scrunched together slightly, as Wybie automatically turned in the voice's direction. I stopped my childish behavior when he had turned around, however.

**"That's Grandma, I should go..."** Wybie had said, a little sullenly... I nodded in acknowledgment, my eye's locked onto the doll's own button ones.

**"Well, bye. See ya."** Wyborne had said this before standing and walking over to his bike before mounting it, slipping on his helmet that always managed to keep his frizzy hair down, waving back to me, and disappearing back down the hill. I groaned once he was out of earshot, my hands unconsciously squeezing at the doll.

I walked my way over towards my house, the doll swinging at my hands. I still had a full day, and no Wybie to hang out with. My parents were still working on the catalog, no doubt, so I wasn't going to find any luck with _them_ either.

Sighing, I entered through the back door finally, enjoying the comforting warmth that welcomed me back inside. I slipped off my boots without having to use my hands, the ultimate way, and went to my Mom.

Before I could even make a step into the kitchen, her face glued to her laptop, she ordered, **"Take off your raincoat." **I scoffed, but complied, hanging it up on one of the racks on the hall.

**"Mom... what's for dinner?"** I asked, trying to strike up a conversation, even a short one if I could. She swirled around in her chair to face me, since she was unable to turn her head at the moment. Haha, that neck brace was so constricting for her.

**"Your Dad's making something. Another casserole, I think."** She had said, before turning back around, trying to put her full attention to the computer.

I groaned, moaned; but Mom wouldn't have any of that.

**"Go complain to Dad, he's in his office."** After hearing that from my mother, probably the last thing I'd hear from her until dinner, I stormed out of the room, my new doll still in my hand.

I swung open the new office door; well, it was a new office to us... but the room was dingy, grody, and very old. Ew.

**"Dad... Daaaad~!"** I drawled out, standing in the doorway, clad in a pair of jeans that fit loosely around my hips, with a slightly form fitting t-shirt. I looked alright in casual clothes, and even with my looks, I wasn't all that into tight clothing. Didn't work well with me.

**"... Yes, Corey? And... Corey... doll?"** Asked he, wheeling around in his own chair, shoulders slumped, eyes and face looking exhausted. Seeing this, Corey's expression softened. His parents were very hard and determined workers... and Corey hoped that they'd finish soon, so they could enjoy life a little. They looked like zombies, basking in the light glow of a computer screen.

**"Look; Wybie gave me this!"** I strolled over close to him and held it up with two hands, the limp, lifeless doll hanging from my clutches. My Dad humored me, taking the doll into his own hands, fixing the glasses perched on his nose. **"Hm, this is something. Think your friend could make a doll of me with as _much_ detail?" **My Dad, Charlie, had said that before handing the doll back over to me.

I hugged it close and replied,** "No. Only _I _get one."** I stuck my tongue out playfully, then gave him my best smile. Hopefully it'd be enough to keep my Dad going.

Hopping up the stairs quickly, I started down the upstairs hallway towards my room. Once inside, I shut it behind me quietly, throwing the doll and myself on top of the bed. I let out a puff of air, before dryly eying the doll beside me. It just stared back at me, quite blankly.

_'... m' wonderin' if he smells like Wybie...'_ I pondered to myself, leaning in on my stomach, my nose twitching as I sniffed the doll. I crinkled my nose and slightly backed away. It smelled old... like cobwebs and mildew. I got off the bed, pulled the empty chair from the desk I had yet to use over by my bed, then placed the doll on it. I lied back on the bed, lying on my stomach once more, sighing while I kicked my feet up behind me, sock covered feet hitting the bed, then the edge of my butt, over and over again, alternating legs.

I was too bored to function.

So, I started to calm down, rolling on my back to face the ceiling. Then, I did the _inevitable_; I started to think about Wybie.

I thought about the first day that we met... the days of exploring, or of when we just sat, talking for hours on end till his grandmother called for him... I thought about the sports magazine we looked over together, the side of his face nearly inches from mine, curly hair brushing against my straight hair, while he talked about a subject that couldn't take my mind off of him, nor how he felt being so close to me.

My body started to heat up, more than it usually did. I gave a shaky breath, deciding that it was gradually growing too warm for my shirt. I took it off then, scooting myself up to where the back of my head rested on the pillow. My hands slithered down to my sides, to the hem of my jeans... I just couldn't stop myself from undoing the button and zipper.

I took a hold of myself through my underwear, unashamedly starting to massage it slowly, and softly. I bit my lower lip, propping myself on one elbow as I watched myself toy with my own lower half like that. My pants down to my knees, my hand made it possible for my briefs to meet my jeans down there. I kicked them both off almost impatiently, before wrapping my fingers around myself, now nothing in between. I moaned softly, closing my eyes, and letting my body back down on the bed to relax.

My small but firm muscles quaked with the tension I was bringing it. I couldn't relax, especially when the thought of Wybie soon came to mind once more. I squeezed my way from the tip to the base, lolling my thumb around my slit each trip up. I imagined Wybie there, hovering naked and fully erect above me.

I let out a desperate, and lengthy whimper.

My manhood stood taller and prouder, reacting and twitching in my hand whenever I did something to please it. Using my perfect memory of his voice, I filled it within my head, imagining it more sexier and huskier, like he was desperate for me just as I was for him.

I swelled up even more down there, my right hand seemed as if it couldn't jerk any faster. I bit my lower lip then, silencing any cry of 'Wybie' that would've dared to leave my lips as I came. I finished off more quickly than I had ever done, my pants heavy and erratic as my hand slowed down, still stroking whatever milk was left out of the member it leaked out of. I gave a shudder, releasing my poor, slightly abused lower lip.

I finally relaxed then, hand letting go of my now limp length. My breathing slowed down now, I knew I had to get up and clean myself.

**"... Wybie."** I murmured somberly, dabbing at my stained midsection with a tissue, before rolling it up in a ball and throwing it in the garbage placed by my desk. I matted my slightly damp, blue hair from my face, trying to pat it back. My pale skin was slightly dampened with sweat... as doing what I did came with such an act.

I stood up then, still naked. I stretched, yawned... and then looked down at the doll, still sitting on the chair, totally facing the bed.

Laughing then, I teasingly remarked, **"You Peeping Tom!"** I laughed once more, shuffling off towards my bathroom.

* * *

_Bwahaha. Funny way to end it, ne? _

_Or at least, I thought it was funny. Gah. :I_

_Sooo, whadja think, people who actually read? See, told you there was smut... and there's lots more to come, as long as I still have a passionate sex drive that I can't use anywhere cept on , 'cause I'm trying to be abstinent, all the while having a girlfriend that lives a billion miles away, that I can't touch, but still understands..._

_Ugh, my sentence fluency sucks. That was just a demonstration~_

_Please Review, and I'll loove youuu... but not as much as I'll love my gf. xxD_

_Toodles~_


	3. Other Wybie, Lemon

**Third chappie of Corey; need I say more?**

**WARNING: Contains smut, yaoi, boy on boy... like my stories usually ALWAYS DO. ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Coraline. I'm just screwing along the plot, with a male version of her. :I**

**This chappie is for my girlfriend, Burning Insanity, potter puppet pals, sexy monkey, and creepyfangirl09. Thanks for reviewing, and telling me how much you liked it. :]**

* * *

After that amazing night, the first time that I realized how much exactly I wanted Wybie both physically and emotionally, things gradually grew worse.

For some reason, even when I kept my mouth shut about masturbating to the thought of him, and liking him so much, we started to drift apart a little.

And on a chilly, windy, and rainy Tuesday morning, I found out why.

I was just exploring down by the old well once more, where Wybie and I had met what seemed like forever ago. I leaned against the tree that Wybie had first appeared on, with a clear view of where Wybie and his Grandmother lived. They hadn't lived too far away from the Pink Palace; just enough so that they were keeping their distance.

Wybie had always said that his Grandma didn't like the Pink Palace, even though she rented it out to people.

_'Ugh... Wybie.'_ I thought to myself sadly, squeezing the Corey doll I had brought with me. For some reason, the Corey doll was like a replacement for me. He was there for me no matter what. He always listened, never talked back.

Yes, I was going a little crazy. But it was all Wybie's fault for not giving me the attention from him that I needed.

It was starting to pour now, I could feel it through my rain coat and hood. I did look quite the sad, poor, little sac, walking in the rain, staring longingly where _he_ lived.

But I was determined, even though I felt a sniffle, and my body grow slightly warmer. If I could find out just why he had been avoiding me, the cold I would receive would be all worth it.

Just then, I heard a noise; the shuffling of feet, and an old, squeaky door open. I half-hid behind the tree, scared that Wybie or his Grandmother would catch me peeping.

Yes, Wybie came out... but he was laughing. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, with the thought that he could be really happy about not having me around, someone else followed after him.

It was a girl, laughing along with him, _clinging_ to him.

It took all of me not to run down there and tell off the both of them.

I sat behind the tree, not being able to look at the two of them anymore. Slumping down along the stump, I sighed, the now soaked Corey doll in my hand, moving it's arms as I moved them.

It was the greatest reminder of Corey, the only assurance to keep me crushing on him. I thought he saw me, how I saw him too.

I guess I was wrong.

I walked calmly back down the hill, towards home. I was sneezing now, and I knew that I had a bad cold coming. My hands dangling at my side, the one without the Corey doll turning into a fist, I heard someone call after me back from where Corey was. I knew it was him, but I ignored it anyway, and started running.

The apartment was soon filled with sobs and dramatic, but all too real, crying. I couldn't help myself. No one else was home anyways, and being left alone in the solitude just made me realize how pathetic I was. I wanted to see my old friends again, go to my old school, maybe find a love there, who didn't give you false expectations and give you big amounts of attention, just to stop doing it when he's found someone... _prettier_.

**"She was really pretty, you KNOW?" **I sobbed, wrapping a large, warm blanket around myself as I sat in front of the fire, the Corey doll next to me, always patiently listening. **"I can't believe he'd ditch me for some floozy with blond hair. Maybe, m-maybe if I had blond hair, he'd like me too.**" Of course, all that was nearly unintelligible, on account of my crying. When the doll didn't reply, and even though I hadn't supposed he would, I threw it against the wall unmercifully. I sighed, sniffling a few before a pulled a few tissues from the box, blowing my already stuffy nose, before throwing them behind me. I scooted closer to the fire, looking amidst the flames.

It took a little bit later for me to calm down, but I finally did. I was still sick, and it hurt to cry much anymore. I limped over, blanket and all, to where I through my doll. I pushed a couple boxes out of the way that hadn't been unpacked yet, and raised an eyebrow.

There, before me, was a small, square door outlined in the wall paper. The little lock gave me more than enough suspicion, as I immediately raced into the kitchen, forgetting about the doll.

I scrambled through the kitchen drawer, the one where Mom always kept the keys. There were at least a few dozen of them, all looking unfamiliar for that kind of door.

That's when I came across the black key, with a button for the holder. It seemed weird, and one that my parents would never use. It should've been it.

Tearing the wall paper impatiently from the door, my trembling and excited hand pushed the key into the slot, before turning it. I opened it!

After the door seemed to magically swing open, I marveled at what I saw.

It was a purplish, bluish tunnel, like one that you would see at a McDonald's play-place. Except it was more trippier.

I let the blanket fall from my shoulders, I ignored the doll, and quickly crawled through it.

It felt like I could fall at any moment, as it was unstable, yet secure; almost like a web.

I finally got through the door, onto the other side. It flew open with a strong push, hitting the wall. My eyes wide opened, the grew almost half-lidded.

**"Seriously? But I was just here!" **I exclaimed to myself, crawling back into the living room. Or what seemed to be my living room.

I stood up and stretched, sneezed, then opened my ears. I heard soft, feminine humming coming from the lit kitchen. And the smell of food drove me towards the room, also.

**"Mom? Did you come home already?" **I asked, as her back was turned to me. She then whipped her body around, with the creepiest smile on her face.

Oh, did I mention she had buttons for eyes? Black, piercing into my soul, buttons?

I backed away slowly, stammering,** "Bu-bu-bu-"**

**"Bu-bu-buttons? Do you like them?"** The woman asked, smiling even wider, which didn't seem possible. I didn't know how to answer that.

**"Your lovely mother was just cooking some lunch for you. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"** She asked, apparently thinking that she was my mother. I shook my head strongly at that, looking at her with fear.

**"You _aren't_ my Mother."** I retorted, hands defensively at my side. She giggled then, turning back to her cooking.

**"I'm your _other_ mother, silly."** Replied she, cutting up some fresh turkey into thin slices. Must've been for a sandwich or something.

**"Other mother?"** I questioned, the food and her kind, soothing words settling me down.

**"Yes deary, everyone has an other mother. Now, would you go tell your other father that lunch is ready? We're having gourmet sandwiches."** She giggled at the word gourmet, before slicing up some beef.

Apparently, I did have an other father. He was way more chipper and funny then my real Dad. My Mother wasn't cranky or naggy like my real Mom. I liked them, a lot more then I could show.

**"How did you like your sandwich? Do you want another? How about a drink? Dessert?"** The other mother was bombarding me with questions, about just how to please me. I laughed, happily, for the first time in awhile, shaking my head.

**"It's really good. And just the way I like it too."** I grinned, before taking another hungry bite. Putting my sandwich down, I sneezed a bit.

**"Oh darling, you have a cold. Let me get you some medicine for that." **She said this, but left her seat at the table and just walked towards me, not getting anything from the cupboard from what I expected. She leaned down, and kissed my forehead. I suddenly felt much better, out of my groggy and sick state. I marveled at it, and thanked her graciously, with a big smile.

**"We have another surprise for you."** My other father said, with a big grin. I was getting used to the button eyes now, as my other father had them as well.

**"Wybie? Come in, won't you?" **I froze then, my face easily turning from happy to dismayed. I shook my head and hands in front of me frantically, whispering angrily, "No, no, no!"

But then, Wybie walked in, looking ten times better than he had before.

Because there wasn't a blond clinging to him.

He had a smile on his face, wore the usual coat, with his dark toned skin... but he still had buttons for eyes.

**"Your other mother and other father are going to leave you two alone. Have fun."** She winked at me, before grabbing my other father as he was about to make a sarcastic remark about the other Wybie and I.

**"... U-Uhm. Hi."** I said quite awkwardly, a blush spread across my cheeks as I waved nervously at him.

**"Hey."** That one greeting was enough to make my heart melt. How long has it been since I've heard it from the real Wybie?

**"So, what should we do? I don't know what my other mom was thinking when she decided to leave you and I alone. I-I really don't know what to do."** I stood up then, straightening the lower half of my long sleeved sweater, a bit baggy but one that still looked presentable. Why was I getting so nervous and self-conscious in front of the fake Wybie? Maybe because I had the craziest idea that they were the same, that the other mother had captured Wybie here and forced him to talk to me again?

Man, there must've been something in the sandwiches. Those delicious, gourmet sandwiches.

**"I've got an idea." **He said, in that same tone that made my knees want to buckle. The other Wybie walked over toward me slowly, backing me up against the wall. My heart pounded, my eyes screamed for him to stop, along with my hands that were placed out in front of me, threatening to push him away...

But he kissed me. And it was so sweet that I couldn't possibly reject him, even if it wasn't Wybie.

Now, let me get this straight. I'm gay, but that doesn't mean I'll jump every good looking guy I come across.

But how can I deny a guy that looks like Wybie, feels like Wybie, smells and sounds like him? I just couldn't!

We kissed then, before I broke it for a bit of air. I laughed sheepishly, getting a small, kind laugh out of him in return. He took my hand and led me upstairs, my mind and heart racing at what I was about to do. With _him_.

He took me into my own room, which was supposedly my other room, since it was more livelier and brighter then my real one was. It was nice, warm... especially with the other Wybie there.

The other Wybie pulled me against him and started a searing kiss, to which I wrapped my arms around his neck for support, unable to stand up just right.

My first kiss taken by the guy who's technically not my crush, even though he looks, walks, talks, and acts like him? Priceless.

I fell back on the bed, to which the other Wybie followed. He hovered over me then, making light, delicate kisses down my neck.

It wasn't long before I willingly took off my sweater and t-shirt, shivering once my pale skin was now naked under Wybie's gaze. Attacking my torso passionately, licking, suckling, and nibbling in all the right spots, I couldn't contain myself. I moaned aloud, my hips wiggling against his as an all too apparent bulge grew in my loose jeans. He took the initiative once more, unbuckling my belt, and slipping off my pants and briefs.

He eyed my somewhat swollen, now fully hardened member, before taking it in his mouth in a silent sweep, groaning at its taste. I mewled, pleased, arching my back as he started to move his mouth around it, swirling his tongue around it, savoring the taste. My hips smacked into his face, as I started to fuck his mouth. I wasn't really anything big, so it shouldn't have done any damage.

My hands gripping weakly at his hair, my eyes nearly rolling back into my head, I cried out once more, before spurting inside his mouth. My climax made me rigid, before he finally took his mouth off of me, and I started to relax.

**"Turn over."** He commanded gruffly. I eyed lower, now fully naked, to see him sporting an erection that he had taken out of his pants and underwear earlier. He started to slowly stroke it, which started to get me aroused once more. I turned over as he commanded, my chest and hips now against the bed, while I held onto the pillow.

I let out a soft whimper as I felt one of his fingers start to probe around my ass. I bit onto the pillow, feeling it squirm its way inside. It started to move itself in and out of me, making me harder as I heard the other Wybie moan in satisfaction.

**"Your hole's sucking my finger in, like it wants more."** He commented huskily, before adding another finger. My asshole twitched at the sudden intrusion, while I tried to take it as silently as I could. It was hurting a bit, and felt really weird... but as long as it was Wybie.

Or, in this case, the other Wybie.

Then, the most amazing feeling hit me. In the soft, swift movement of Wybie curling his fingers into me, he hit my prostate. I moaned loudly at that, trembling at the weird, but good feeling I got. I was so confused, so happy, while feeling so pained that I started to cry.

Wybie, having now undressed himself fully came down on me, holding me close. **"I'm sorry, Cor, but I can't hold out any longer."** My eyes widened as he slid himself inside me, grunted, then slid himself back out and in. I groaned with him at each thrust, making it a whole lot easier for him as I pushed my hips back, allowing him to slide in deeper. He must've keened my name a few times over and over again, as he fucked me hard. I called out to Wybie, closing my eyes when the other Wybie flipped me over in a new position, so he could hold me closer and we'd be face to face. I couldn't look at him, and see those button eyes that clearly didn't belong to Wybie.

He finished later on inside me, after I had came already twice from his relentless pounding into me. I started to fall asleep, in his arms, my eyes opening briefly to catch those dark, black eyes staring at me, with the widest smile.

I woke up on the other side then, clothes on, my breathing frantic. I blushed a bright scarlet, remembering everything from the dream.

But it felt much too real to be a dream!

Nonetheless, I was happy. I could even still feel the ache down there from when the other Wybie had took my virginity. And even my cold from earlier was gone.

**"Yes, YES!" **I cried happily, hugging the now close to me Corey doll to my chest swinging it around in my arms.

Perhaps moving here wasn't as bad as I thought.

* * *

**Bwah. Thoughts and feelings anyone, about how this chappie went? Well, if so, then please review!**

**There is sure a whole lot smut that's going to be involved later, so feel free to check in on it later when I've updated.**

**I hope it was to all your guys' satisfactory. :]**


	4. BitterSweetness, Lemon

_As prophesied, when I was to receive five more reviews I would make another chapter. _

_Which is great, cause now I really feel like writing. :]_

_Hopefully the plot stays together this time too, haha. _

_Rated M for smut... but one more thing before I start._

_Kay, I put in the summary, and chapter headings that it's rated M for smut. I give a fair warning, don't I?_

_And I'm still getting comments like, 'This is totally inappropriate for this website, you should take it somewhere else before someone reports it.' And of course, they finish with that THEY'RE not gonna report me. But apparently, someone else is._

_I really don't give a shit. Just telling you right now. :] If they kick me off the site, I'll just have one less thing to worry about. And I'm not gonna change my ways for others. Just like Socrates, when he was forced to drink poison for his beliefs!  
_

_*sighs satisfyingly* Mmm, feel much better now! On with the show! ;D_

* * *

Tell you the truth, after that 'incident' with the other Wybie... I was completely giddy. I completely ignored my parents, ignored the gloomy weather presented to me the next day, the pain in my arse went numb, and I indefinitely forgot about the world around me. All I could think about was the other Wybie; how he had said my name, how he held me... it also helped me forget about the _real_ Wybie.

Insomuch that I couldn't care less whether or not Wybie was with that one girl.

The following night, I was met with another surprise. In the middle of the night, something called my name.

And called, and called, and called...

I was so perturbed by the constant, but soft murmuring, that I left out of bed to find the source.

It wasn't my Mom, certainly not Dad... but it called nonetheless. I then soon found myself heading toward the small door in the living room, the portal to the other dimension, where Other Mom, Other Dad, and... _Other Wybie_ was...

He was... waiting for me! The desire to see him again stabbed through my being sharply, and I immediately tore at the door, prying it open after unlocking it with the peculiar button key, then climbed through the colorful tunnel towards the other side.

Today, other Mother and Father weren't there to greet me. But Wybie was...!

After eating dinner that the other Mother had left for us, we sat close to each other on the living room couch, hand in hand, the side of my head pressed against his shoulder.

**"Whatcha thinkin' about?"** Asked he, after giving a small burp. I chuckled at his childishness.

**"Nothin'." **I replied, using my free hand to brush some of my blue, soft hair behind my ear. Grinning from ear to ear, I enjoyed the peaceful, loving atmosphere. Being openly gay and tormented by most in my old school, I had come to fear that I'd never have this with someone. I mean, how many openly gays are there in Pontiac? Probably me, and a few closets that'd never admit it publicly, much less in a seclusive manner, for fear of prosecution, and probably being stoned to death. It seems like I was the only real one with balls, especially not to hide myself from who I really was.

**"Well..."** Wybie started, leaning in closer, lips brushing against my ear. I flinched softly, resisting a shudder. **"If you're not _thinking_ of anything, let's _do _something." **He came on me too sweetly for me to say 'no'. And the way his large, but warm hand massaged my inner thigh, teasing me unconditionally? How could I resist?

We started to slowly peck at each other then, before deepening the kiss, my hands shyly roaming his body to get a feel. I liked what I felt under my smooth palms, my fingers hooking onto the underside of the green shirt the other Wybie wore, before lifting it over his abs, chest, then taking it off fully. I marveled for a quick second, lecherously eying his skin with a hunger that couldn't be quenched with _food_. He grinned at how I stared before kissing me more, lying me back on the couch. In only my pajamas, which consisted of traditional plaid sweats, a formfitting, white wife-beater, plus a zipped up hoodie for the extra chill that night. But, the other Wybie wasn't waiting for that. He started to stroke me now, after taking my little guy out from my pants and briefs, watching my face as it started to heat up.

I would've let him go ahead, but an idea formed in my head. **"W-Wait... lay down a sec."** I commanded in a soft whisper, before his hand left my groin, and he did as was told. He lied sideways on the couch, front facing me, an elbow on the base where his hand supported his cheek as he watched me... did I detect a hint of _disappointment_ in his features? I ignored it and started on his jeans, lying down myself, to where my face was near his pant zipper.

**"What d-do you think you're doing?"** The usually calm, composed, and cool other Wybie commented, before I started to release him from his pants as well.

**"I wanna taste you..." **This was too good of a dream, and I had to get what I wanted before it ended. One of those things was getting the pleasure of sucking Wybie off. I licked around his long manhood, enjoying the bittersweet taste that it gave off. I gave a soft whimper after hearing him moan, my dick only hardening further in response. My mouth then enclosed around the tip, my mouth making lewd noises as it sucked, before I forced more in, past my tongue. His calloused hands suddenly grabbed at my hips, forcing them to his face. Eyes opening wide, I had to keep myself from biting onto Wybie; he had just placed myself in his mouth so suddenly, that the pleasure almost made me loose it. Feeling that hot, wet mouth around me made myself groan, but I kept working on the other Wybie's cock, my head bobbing up and down to get a little more in each time. I couldn't believe this! Was I really '69'ing with Wybie?

Well, yes... and no. I shut out the no part of my brain, and little by little worked him up to his climax, of course after I had finally released inside his mouth.

More of the bittersweet taste. I made a face, and the other Wybie chuckled, pulling me up beside him.

**"You love me?" **Asked he, forehead pressing against mine. My cheeks reddened ever so slightly, as I nuzzled into his arms, nodding silently.

**"And you want to be with me forever, right...?" **I looked up at him with disdain. **"'Course I do!"** Replied I, rewarded with a heart-stopping smile.

**"Then... I need you to do something for me..."** He reached over me towards the nightstand near the bed, I watched as his hand had brought to me a small box. 'Too big for a wedding ring...' I noted, before taking the box and opened it.

I stared confused at the two, large black buttons, the spool of thread, and needle. I looked back at him, into his own button eyes... then down at the box.

**"W-Woah... no... NO!"** He wanted me to sew buttons in my eyes? I couldn't help but get hysterical, throwing the box down, trying to relinquish myself from his arms. I only succeeded in getting pinned down between he and the couch, his vice-like grip attached to my wrists. He was too strong.

**"Calm down, Corey!" **The other Wybie said angrily, pushing down on my wrists, shaking me a bit. I stared up into his eyes, fearful. Was he going to do it himself, sew them into my eyes?

Everything fell silent then, and he slightly relaxed his grip on me. I didn't fight anymore, and just let my hands drop to my side. I trembled, even as he tried to soothe me with kisses down my jawline.

**"Baby, I just want what's best for you. If you really love me, and want to be with me... you've gotta do it. I won't force you, though." **His voice sounded defeated, and even greatly saddened... but I wasn't feeling remorse for a guy who just nearly attacked me!

**"... I want time to think about it."** I said, my voice cracked a little, and I knew he heard it. I felt bad now, having reacted so harshly... but who wouldn't, at such a proposition as that?

**"Sure hun, 'course. You should get some sleep."** He said, before I started to think to myself, 'That's it! I'll just go to sleep and wake up on the other side! No worries!'

**"Y-Yeah, some sleep sounds really good now! Well, uhm, I'll just get to it then!"** From the heart-pounding experience I had just gone through, plus the body numbing sex, I felt a little winded. Embarassedly, I needed help up the stairs from him.

**"Night, Cor... I love you, so much."** He said at the foot of my bed, as I nestled down into the covers. I didn't answer him, couldn't answer him. How could I love someone who wasn't even a real person, just a mimic? Being asked to sew buttons in my eyes had really... opened them. Just then, I could hear the front door opening and shutting. Someone then started to march up the stairs.

I hid under the blankets, hurriedly forcing myself into sleep. I could hear a faint crash, yelling... and then nothing.

I woke up then, breathing heavily. I looked around, to see myself alone, in what seemed to be my own room. **"Yes!"** I exclaimed happily, also noticing that my pajamas and hoodie were on. **"I'm back home! Yes, yes, yes!"**

I happily ran out the door of my bedroom, and hopped downstairs.

**"Oh, hi Cor. I was just talking to your Mom. Ready to go out for a date?" **A familiar voice called out from the living room, as I had just happened to step into it.

I started to back out of the door way, away from the other Mother and other Wybie who sat on the couch, smiling ever so widely.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUUN~ D:_

_Haha, hope you liked it. Now things are starting to get a lil' suspenseful. But if you've seen the movie, I guess it's not really all that like, GAH, and stuff._

_Thanks to those who reviewed, and got me pumped up for writing again!_

_There'll definately be more smut in future chappies!_

_Please review, I love you guys. :]_


	5. Can't Escape

Haha I'm such a jerk for not updating in like, forever. Just barely reread the fic, looked at the reviews again for inspiration. This one's for YOU guys!

And thanks a ton Pochee for helping me out with this one! PROPS!

* * *

**"B-But I... I went to sleep and everything! Why am I still _here_?"** my voice cracked, and the other Wybie had stood up upon hearing it. My hand lightly gripped the entryway as he advanced, his manner careful, cautious. **"Why would you want to go home anyway, when you've got a wonderful mother and father here that love you? When you've got _me_?"** he asked me, button eyes sparkling in the living room light, my heart squeezing down on itself as I tried to phrase my words correctly.

**"Woah woah; don't get me wrong! I _love_ it here."** I drawled out the word love as convincingly as I could, hand grazing across the other male's chest. **"... But I feel bad not saying 'goodbye' or anything... you know? Heck, they _did_ raise me... and the other... _other_ Wybie and I are friends. Can't just abandon him straight out like that."** I nodded, biting down on my lip wantonly. Wybie could only helplessly nod, while my mother scrutinized me with those button eyes. Was it me, or was she starting to look a bit thinner?

**"I _guess_ that makes sense if you want one last goodbye. What do _you_ say, Beldam-"** Wybie was kicked harshly in the leg by other Mother, who smiled eerily at me.

**"Of _course_, Corey. Be sure to come right back!"** she gave me a permissible nod, and I laughed nervously as I backed toward the tiny exit. My legs were so excited to get me out of that place that I nearly booked it; but I played calm and cool... as much as I could.

I slammed the little door behind me, hurriedly and awkwardly crawling through the trippy, bouncy tube back to where home was. My eyes were peeled for that promising door on the other side, and I reached for its little knob, before I the sound of voices scratched lightly at my ears from the other side.

**"We really shouldn't be doing this... sure, the residents are all out right now, but-"**

**"Oh come _on_ Wybieee~ Isn't this place exciting? There's always an added thrill of _doing _it where you can get caught!"**

I burst back into the real dimension, then, nearly tumbling out in my haste. My eyes were nearly about to bug out of my head from the certain sight of Wyborne's back against the wall, the petite blond girl from earlier pressed up against him scandalously, hands working at his belt. Wybie fumbled to separate upon seeing me, while the girl, who wore dark, big sunglasses although she was inside, feigned surprise.

I heard enough to know what they were planning to do, in my _house_ no less. Feeling righteous anger swiftly take a hold of me, I stood up, kicking the little door shut behind me, arms folded across my chest.

**"Sooo,"** I started sourly, ignoring the endearingly guilty look on Wybie's face, **"When you're bored of _fucking_ at Granny's place, you use the apartments? Being the Land Lady's Grandchild sure has its perks."** Wybie said nothing, eyes not having the courage to meet mine, blond giggling at his side.

I shook my head, anger fading into sadness, **"It's like you're just _rubbing_ it in my _face_ now." **It seemed like I couldn't escape to either Wybie's; one was trying to sew buttons in my eyes, and the other was flaunting his new girlfriend around. I couldn't say which one was worse.

**"Get. Out."** It was all I could do not to scream and bust Wybie's butt for being so incredibly insensitive. It wasn't like _he_ knew I fantasized about him, and even had sex with his clone, but that didn't exactly make us even. I wanted him and his floozy, Sunglass wearing girlfriend out of the apartment.

**"What's it to you, little _shit_? _Wybie's_ gonna _own_ the Pink Palace someday. This is his property, he can _do_ whatever he wants! And _who_ever he wants!"** she clung to him from behind I noticed, as if she were hiding behind him. My fists clenched and released at my side; I'd never wanted to hit a girl more in my life. Wyborne looked torn.

**"Are we _seriously_ having this conversation? And don't call my friend a _shit_."** Finally the dark skinned male seemed to have a _little_ amount of sense still seeping through him. Wybie gave an incredibly apologetic smile that made me want to forgive him right away, before starting to leave, trying to drag the girl out with him. **"Sorry, Cor, we'll be leaving now."**

**"W-Wait! Don't you wanna check out the little door he just came out of?"** She begged desperately, his strength not able to budge her one more inch from where she firmly stood. Wybie quirked his eyebrows over toward the door that I came out, then to me. His gaze was smoldering, and I laughed sheepishly, kicking an unpacked box in an effort to block the door.

**"Yeah, what _is_ that all about?"** The other male asked as he stared at the door, the seeds of intrigue planted by the doe-eyed beauty. Or whatever kind of eyes she had under those damn sunglasses.

**"It's none of your business,"** Whether because I didn't want him finding out about other Wybie or I just didn't want him seeing it, **"I don't even know why you guys are still here."** My lips thinned, and I tried to shove down the shame, looking away momentarily, guard down when the blond came at me in a furious pace. She moved inhumanely, slightly tanned fist popping me one up the stomach, then shoving me hard to the floor with her knee, leaving me gasping for the breath that was knocked out of me. **"Haahh... friggin' _slut_, come back here!"**

I grabbed her ankle and pulled hard as she tried to return to Wybie, feeling the floorboards quiver when her body made contact with it. She gave off a predatory growl and whipped her head over at me, sunglasses slipping off and hitting the ground.

**"W... Wybie, _no_! She's one of _them_!"** The incredibly hard punch to my stomach hadn't been _anything_ compared to the dread that trickled down my spine. Wybie was disoriented and torn once more, a sitting duck to the girl's mercy, who darted her gaze back to the boy she'd been courting. Her leg sprung back, foot kicking me so hard in the side of my head as to knock me back down. I fought the steadily seeping in darkness _so_ hard though, especially as she advanced on him slowly, menacingly.

**"Buh... buh-"** Wybie stuttered, eyes flickering over to my form before they returned to her face in mortification.

**"Buh, buh, buh, _buttons_? You like them?"** voice treacly sweet, she threw his form against the wall, undermining a man's strength easily.

I was already out cold by the time those glittering black buttons for eyes stared at me.


	6. The First Test

Ugh, I don't know how I'm gonna do this, but I'm doing it for you guys anyways, since you're so supportive and you most definitely deserve another chapter, and many more hopefully. Pretty sure, with this chapter, I turned it into a crack fic. So it'll be a lot more lighthearted than the previous chapters. Hopefully I met your expectations!

* * *

By the time I'd woken up, the real Wybie was gone. And the parents were home, starting up their usual game of "Who's cooking dinner? I don't wanna cook dinner."

I literally had no time to waste. What could they be doing to Wybie in the other world? What did they _show_ Wybie? The guilt of sleeping with his double was nagging at me, but not more than the sense of determination that I felt when I knew I had to rescue him. But how on Earth was I going to do that? Just grab Wybie and run? Was there any way to really defeat that alternate world alone, when I knew nothing about it?

I don't know, but I'd have to at _least_ try.

So, I armored up for battle. I put on my good, yellow raincoat, boots, a large kitchen knife, the Corey doll that I'd almost forgotten about, and some gloves to keep my hands warm. I _hated_ it when my fingers got cold.

My real mother, barely shorter than me, stopped dead in her tracks as she stared at me in speculation, **"Just what are you_ doing_?"**

I turned to her, resolute boldness on my features, **"I'm gonna go fuck shit up!"**

After getting yelled at for cussing and getting a shake of the head from my father, I waited until they finally cleared out before fully opening the little door. It glowed a bluish-purple a lot more faintly than usual, as if quietly dying.

Would this be the last time I went through it?

No. I crawled through it once more, this time without managing to tumble headfirst into the door. I'd almost wish I did, so that I wouldn't have to use my pitiable amount of courage to pry the door open myself. With bated breath it swung open to reveal a stiff quietness.

**"Too quiet."** I'd always wanted to say that, so I figured now was as good a time as any. I stood up straight, feet planted firmly as I walked a few steps ahead. The once bright wallpaper was now tattered and faded, peeling at the creases between each wall. The furniture looked duller with a light layer of dust on it. I sniffed around in disgust once I smelled mold and things way past their expiration. **"What, did she stop pretending to be the perfect Mother or something? The place looks _awful_!"** I groaned, watching my step around a tittering bug that scampered across my way. I wasn't just going to stand and wait for something, so I took destiny into my own hands and walked around the house.

Lights were flickering on and off from the upstairs. I gripped the handle of my knife and ascended as quietly as I could, trying not to give myself away through the creaking of the worn stairs. Running water through the walls sounded, the type that came when someone showered or turned on the sink. I followed the source of the flickering; it was coming from my Other room.

The door was opened slightly and my hand pushed it further without thinking much. I didn't have any hesitation left in me. Humidity seemed to seep from the bathroom of my Other room, but other then that, the main room was chilly, and had an eerie aura about it.

A dark blur suddenly flashed from the corner of my eye and I turned toward the bed, to see the same blond from earlier twisted unnaturally in the sheets, blond head of hair slithering up, her smile too eerily wide. I gripped the edge of my bag and backed up, as a low, two toned giggle erupted and reiterated off the walls.

**"_Where_ is Wyborne?!"** I demanded, tossing the knife from hand to hand defensively. She only tilted her head toward the bathroom, and I followed her gaze sharply, hearing a gravelly hum and the pitter-patter of water hitting porcelain. But by the time I turned my head back, she was already striking.

**"Jussssst give yourssssself to the Other Motherr!"** she snarled as her long neck extended further, head butting into my chest and knocking me on the floor. She coiled back, ready to attack once more, and as her head neared speedily, I lunged the knife up, shortly ending her shrill cry. Her body continued to move toward me, my chest heaving, sputtering out hysterical sobs as the small hand knife continually split her long body in two. Instead of blood, cotton stuffing fell from the inside of her warped body, which lost its momentum and soon plopped down to the floor. I eyed the remains suspiciously, kicking it to the side before slowly standing up, already heading for the bathroom door.

I jiggled the doorknob until it opened, letting the door swing freely.** "Wybie? Is that you?"** The outline of Wybie's figure, just barely noticeable behind the layer of shower curtain, froze, his hand jutting out to turn the faucet off.

**"Wybie... that girl isn't what you think she is!"** I started, feeling my breath become short from the humidity and heat inside the bathroom. I could see Wybie shuffled, feet squeaking against the porcelain, his arms folded across his chest as he waited patiently for me to continue.** "It's a weird concept... but you're actually in this... like... parallel universe, where mimics of you and my mom and dad have these buttons for eyes. And the Other Mother is the one running this whole show! She wants me to sew buttons in my eyes! We've got to get out of here before that happens."**

I panted in the shower, face falling when I saw the tousled, shadow of curls shake from side to side. **"I knew you liked me, but this is just taking it a little too far. Are you really coming up with such a bizarre story just so I stay away from Brittany? That's [i]pathetic[/i], Cor." **My whole body went rigid, shocked by how meanly he sounded. I took a hesitant step forward, shaking my head in denial even though he couldn't see. **"That's not true...! Cripes Almighty, Wyborne, I'm trying to save you! Just get out of that damn shower, and let's get the Hell out of here."**

**"When it comes down to it, I'll _always_ choose _her_ over _you_, because she's a girl, and you're just another _guy_."**

The words hit me like a ton of bricks, my hands slowly, weakly grabbed at my elbows as tremors ran down my body. It just wasn't fair. Why was he suddenly shoving this in my face? My fists rubbed harshly at my eyes to prevent any tears, refusing to let that happen in front of him, but my choked sobs weren't all that silent, and from the uncomfortable shift his shadow gave, I could tell that he'd heard.

**"You're _right_, Wybie. I _do_ like you. _So_ much. I wanted to be with you, and it's clear that _that's_ not possible. But that doesn't matter right now; we _need_ to get out of here. We can deal with the rest later."** The shame of being caught in my feelings soon faded, and I stepped confidently toward the shower, nearly ripping the curtain to the side. Wyborne's back faced me, and his shoulders slumped as if he were pouting.** "Is it really so bad here? Why not just stay? You and me."**

I furrowed my thin eyebrows, obviously confused. Wybie had previously discarded the fact that we were somewhere else, and he'd obviously made a point that he didn't want to be with me. Why was his attitude changing. Sudden dread filled my core, little blue hairs standing on the back of my neck. My hand no longer reached out for him, turning slack at my side, head dropping wearily.

**"Where's the real Wybie?"**

There was a short silence, before the Other Wybie's head lifted up, and he turned around, staring at me with solid, black buttons that I couldn't look into at the moment.** "... He's in the garden. I was supposed to stall you for as long as I could. You know, you still have time to escape before she gets you."**

My nose wrinkled, and I gave a little snicker, readjusting the grip on my knife.** "That's impossible, and you know that. I've got to save him."**

**"But I love you."**

It was murmured so low, tone throbbing with pain and torment, that I almost didn't hear it. I pretended not to hear it, answering with a lighthearted,** "What?"**

The Other Wybie slowly shook his head, trying to look as nonchalant as possible as he shrugged his shoulders. I could notice that they were shaking, ever so slightly. **"Nothing. You should hurry."**

My lips squirmed into a thin line, and I gulped inaudibly, nodding my head. **"Thanks... for everything. And I'm sorry."** With that I took slow steps toward the door which gradually sped up as I raced through the house, hopping as fast as I could downstairs, quickly dodging furniture and loads of bugs swarming the floorboards.

_'I'm coming, Wybie... just wait a little longer.'_

* * *

And the next chapter will be coming, so please wait a little longer! I decided to end this chapter here, since I didn't want to test my endurance again just to have this chapter end miserably. I hope this makes up for the long wait, I feel like an ass for leaving you guys hanging. This is for all of the favorites, alerts, and reviews especially! Hope this was worth your while, hit me up even if you felt otherwise.


	7. Defeat

Conclusion. After this I'ma probably put up a one-shot of Corey and Wybie, just something for the approx. 50 reviews that were put up. It deserves recognition! I felt horrible for putting the story off for so long, there really isn't an excuse. Ladies and Gents. I care about you. almost as much as you care about this story haha. Anyways, without further adieu, I present to you, The Final Test

* * *

I almost couldn't notice that I was outside. Sure, I'd gone through the back door and down the steps of the porch, but the breeze wasn't there, nor the cool air of the night. It all seemed artificial, calculated, as if I was still inside. I gripped the collar of my yellow rain coat, light droplets of rain coming down as if the setting sensed my suspicion. So, the Other Mother could make it rain? Well, I was going to make her _bleed_.

Cliche, stupid? Now wasn't the time to think about things like that. Now was the time to save Wybie, get his ass back home, and talk to him about looking properly into girls' eyes.

I heard the sound of sneakers trampling dirt, and metallic points clanging against the same surface in the direction of the garden. Thanking the Other Wybie for telling the truth, I sprinted, knife in hand, boots carrying me as swiftly as possible. Who knew _what_ the Other Mother would do to him, or how long it possibly took?

Without much of a plan, I resigned to infiltrate the garden covertly, hiding behind trees, sneaking through bushes, thankful for this once I caught sight of the large bug running around in the garden, no other than the Other Mother herself. She had eight, thin needles for legs that busily marked the garden she had created, trampling over threadbare flowers, whipping her angular head in all sorts of directions as if looking for something.** "Where are you, boy? After Corey, you'll make a _lovely_ snack."** she let out a sickening laugh, twitching this way and that, gleefully shrieking once she spotted a trail of blood. **"I see you didn't escape unscathed... _Let mother heal your wounds, Wyborne_."**

Crouched behind a bush, I contemplated with shaky breaths, gathering my thoughts in an effort to think of an action. Wybie was hiding, and _injured_. From the blood on the ground, it didn't look too good. Other Mother was a deadly spider that warranted caution.

About to ambush the deformed creature, I stood up courageously, only to be dragged back down by my shoulders. A cry held in my throat as a hand pressed against my mouth, brown eyes darting up to see who was holding me back.

Hazel eyes greeted mine, bidding me to be quiet, hand silently coming off of my mouth.

My fingers clasped onto his shirt, pale face burying itself against Wybie's chest, desperately clutching at him as if I'd lose him again. It was as if I could finally relax again, his natural scent wasn't flooding in my nostrils fast enough, fingers reaching up to pull down on his neck, bringing his face close to mine in an intimately chaste way as I moved my cheek against his. After a few moments of embarrassing closure I remembered myself, looking off to the side to see blood staining the sleeve of his shirt through and through, my eyes darting up to his face concernedly.

**"It's alright, Core."** he mouthed silently, jerking his head toward the house. **"Let's go."**

It was all I needed to find the courage to stand up once more and quickly run back to the house with him.

We made sure to keep quiet, I held onto his uninjured arm with the knife still ready in my free hand, and Wyborne looked just as cautious applying pressure to his wound. Without the other mother, security was lax and the portal back to our world was left wide open. I crouched down to check to see if anything else was inside, noting just how weak the walls and surroundings looked.

I stood up and nodded toward him, hand on the side of his arm. **"You go first, Wybie... you're hurt."** I admonished with a slight push and a playful smile which didn't reach my eyes. He nodded slowly and got on all fours with some effort, making his way painstakingly through the tunnel as I stood guard, looking all around. Footsteps had sounded down the stairs that didn't seem rushed. I had a feeling I knew who it'd be, so I stayed put and waited to see him one last time.

**"Hey there."** I greeted somberly, the situation too bitter for me to smile. The other Wyborne did the smiling for me, scratching at the back of his head before nodding to the exit. **"You should go. He's waiting."**

I _kne__w _the male I'd come to rescue was waiting. I knew, and yet... I wanted the other one to come with me too.

Extending my hand out, I threw him a confident smile, eyes darting off to the side every once in awhile as if the beldame would pop up out of nowhere.** "C'mon, you've gotta come with me. I'm not gonna just leave you here."** Button eyes stared in confusion, before his body slowly came over, head shaking slightly.

**"That world isn't big enough for two Wybornes. _I_ have to stay _here_."** He was resolute and the situation seemed so unfair that I wanted to scream. Trembling fingers reached up over broad shoulders and connected as I tried to pull him toward the exit. **"C'mon... _C'mon_!"** I frantically murmured, the fear of separation wrenching at my heart. It wasn't my place to try and save _this_ one, the one that I'd given my first to, the one that cared, listened and helped me.

**"You're making this harder for me, Corey."** his voice sounded ragged and pained, strong arms wrapping around me in an embrace as we collapsed to the floor in our anguish. The ground started shaking, clouds of dust billowing all around, the sound of metal pincers growing closer. **"Go, Core. Don't look back, alright?"** he held my face in his large hands, thumb sweeping across my cheek.** "You _have_ to promise me that you'll keep looking forward... if you don't, you'll never make it."** I leaned up to kiss him hard, small hands stroking through his hair, trying to bring him closer. Resolved, he pushed away and stood up, turning around. At his feet, I never thought he could be so far away.

Hurriedly I crawled into the entrance, not caring about the small door behind me. When I heard yell of terror, followed by a the sound of shredding clothe, I hurried on faster, taking the hand extended to me from the other end of the portal. We were both out now, safe and sound, but there was no rejoicing until the little door was shut and locked. There was that terrifying moment when the door was banged on from the other side, shrill screams issuing, but those soon died down until silence remained. I'd been sitting in Wyborne's lap, realization having made me get up to get some first aid for the long cut down his arm. It was big, but not deep enough for stitches, so a wrap would have to do. We spent a long time silently brooding in front of the fire, me sitting at his side as I applied the antiseptic and bandages.

He shuffled beside me, wincing at my movements but never complaining.** "... So. You did_ it_ with the other me, right? Your_ other Mother_ told me."**

I froze, blinking stupidly, lips squirming into a thin line. **"Yeah."** My voice cracked, even though I tried to keep it steady,** "Weird, right?"** I rubbed at the corner of my eyes with the back of my hands before continuing in the silence until Wyborne spoke up again. He gave me a little smile, bumping his uninjured shoulder against mine. **"A _little_ weird... but then again, when _haven't_ you been weird?"** he _didn't_ say it spitefully, but rather gently and lightheartedly. I laughed easily, still noticeably anxious.

**"Sooo... did you screw around with him _because_ he looked like me...? Or was it just a coincidence?"**

Faltering a little, I stared at him as if making sure his head was screwed on right. **"The first reason, dude." **He cocked his head, staring incredulously. His mouth opened as if to say something, but he quickly shut it.

**"I kind of got the hints."** he admitted sheepishly and I laughed embarrassed, fingers shakily running through my dark blue hair. He continued, speaking gently.** "I'm not gay... and I don't wanna lead you on anymore." **My head slowly bobbed up and down and I averted my gaze, letting the utterance rock my core, almost letting the hand at my shoulder go unnoticed. **"I don't want to lead you on anymore... so _why_ can't I just let you go?"** I was pulled in for a tight hug, and as happy as I wanted to be I was still thoroughly confused. I pulled away to let brown orbs swim up to meet his furtive gaze, eyebrows furrowing as if demanding he explain.

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, eyes darting away. **"You were... still _are_ really _cute. _I'm predominantly straight, so of _course _I've been fighting it. I even tried going out with the next girl that was interested, which turned out to be more than a huge mistake."** I couldn't help it; I laughed a little, moreso because the happiness seemed to be overflowing. **"I was an idiot for not coming out with it earlier, before you went and turned to _him _for comfort."** That made my smile drop easily, and I guiltily bit my bottom lip. He glared at me criticizingly.

**"C-C'mon. He looked just _like_ you... and I didn't think I had _any_ chance with the real you, so I got what I could, alright?!"** Angry tears pricked at the corner of my eyes before I could control it, but the real Wyborne was steadily kissing away near them, trying to stifle my outburst.

**"Crying isn't fair. I'm still mad at you."** he growled as he crushed his lips to mine, my chest heaving, body wracked with sobs as I held onto him tightly, feverishly kissing him since it was truly our first time.

It was like the spell on Oregon had finally been broken. Storm clouds that had heavily brewed cleared up, allowing sunshine to nourish the start of a garden that my parents had conjured up. Speaking of which, they were at a successful start with the publishing of their new gardening catalog, giving them spare time to spend with each other and me. They were surprised to hear that I hooked up with Wybie since I never seemed to really take interest in that kind of stuff, but they gave us their blessing anyways.

Wyborne's grandma wasn't as... _supporting_. She still calls me "fruitloop" and nags at me for not having a uterus. I occasionally remind her about the small amount of time she has left on this Earth, which upsets Wybie to no end, so I cut that down to a minimum.

By the way, once Wybie actually put buttons on his eyes and laid in front of me until I woke up; believe me when I say I fucking _flipped_.

This whole ordeal was screwed up, and I would've preferred a normal way of courting Wyborne like a gentleman. None of this Tim Burton, crappie parodied plot shit.

So, if you ever find a little door in the house you've just moved into... confess to the guy you like already. _Jeez._

* * *

Hahahaha you don't know how much ranting shit I deleted from the end of the story  
Hope you guys liked it, you totally deserved it!  
(In case you wanna know: I was thinking about the ending on the spot, like I normally do, and I considered making the real Wyborne totally straight and that was it. So Corey wouldn't be getting any. Which is really sad for all the readers who like a happy ending! But at the same time, just putting 'oh gosh darnit corey, i guess i WILL date u cuz ur cute' didn't feel right. I don't know, maybe I'm over thinking it  
If you guys liked it, that's all that matters  
If I do make another chapter, it'll most definitely be smut to make up for the lack of smut in the last chapters.  
Beat me up for not finishing sooner. criticize me. let me know my weaknesses. I love to hear from you guys, even if i don't get back to all the reviews know that I still care about you c:  
I'ma shaddup now  
Over and out!  
p.s.  
sorry about making the ending so crappy  
I mean there wasn't much action  
poor other wybie was just left to die, as soon as corey had the real wybie the other wybie was forgotten  
So maybe in tribute, I could write something about the other wybie. Depends on what you guys want c:


End file.
